


Sleeping Tigers

by flickawhip



Series: Sienna | Allysin Kay Imagines [3]
Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Written for the Imagines PageA cute fluffy one-shot of Sleepy!Allysin





	Sleeping Tigers

\- “You’re so cute when you’re half asleep like this…”  
\- You can’t help murmuring the words  
\- Stroking Allysin’s hair, a beautiful brown with one white stripe, out of ice-blue eyes  
\- She half purrs  
\- Curls closer  
\- Her arm slips around you  
\- Pulls you closer  
\- Her head comes to rest in the curve of your neck  
\- “Hey babe...”  
\- She murmurs  
\- Glad you’ve got home at last  
\- Glad you can be together  
\- She’s cute when she’s sleepy  
\- Softer than usual  
\- She’s still your tiger-child though  
\- Fiercely loyal  
\- Loving  
\- Defensive  
\- Possessive  
\- Yours  
\- “Sleep baby...”  
\- You murmur the words  
\- Enjoying the way her breath plays over your collarbone  
\- Finding the warmth comforting even now  
\- You’ve missed her  
\- Missed this


End file.
